As more and more vehicles run on the roads, traffic accidents are increasing year by year. There are many reasons for the traffic accidents, wherein the consequences of the traffic accidents caused by tire burst are very serious and generate serious threats to the life safety and property safety of people, data shows that the number of deaths caused by tire burst accounts for about half of the highway accident deaths in high speed travelling of vehicles, therefore tire burst is recognized as the number one killer of traffic safety in a high speed travelling state.
After vehicle tire burst, a rolling radius, vertical stiffness, longitudinal stiffness, lateral stiffness and other properties of the tire change greatly, resulting in changes of a vertical load, a rolling resistance torque, a lateral force and the like on the burst tire, which is embodied as adding an additional torque on the vehicle with respect to vehicle movement, such that the tire burst vehicle generates yawing motion, which reduces the stability of the tire burst vehicle, and as a result, the vehicle is collided and damaged. How to effectively protect the safety of occupants and the vehicle after the vehicle tire burst is a subject that people have been studied all the time.
The Chinese patent document with an application No. 201010605908.7 discloses a tire burst braking control system, including a control device and a tire pressure detection unit used for detecting a tire burst condition, wherein the control device is connected with an engine control unit and a tire pressure monitoring unit, the control device can control tire brake when receiving a tire burst signal fed back by the tire pressure monitoring unit and reduce the torque of the engine through the engine control unit. In the patent, emergency brake can be carried out and the torque of the engine can be reduced when the vehicle tire burst is sensed, but the emergency brake is carried out without considering the stability state of the vehicle in the patent, thereby being liable to make the vehicle more instable in the high speed travelling state, and generating serious potential safety hazards, moreover, the patent does not consider rear-end collision resulting from untimely response of vehicles behind due to the emergency brake of the present vehicle, which will lead to secondary damage after the tire burst, and thus there are certain potential safety hazards in the patent.